So I fell in love with a Time Traveller…
by Turbanator
Summary: [Oneshot]  'Finally, I plucked up the courage to ask out Asahina–san, though things didn't exactly turn out according to plan...'


**So I fell in love with a Time Traveller…**

**SOS Brigade Clubroom  
3:42pm**

It's the end of school, and of course, we're all still here, no thanks to our benevolent leader.

"I heard that, Kyon!" A furious face sprung out from the side of her monitor. "Get back to work! We need to finish this silly book reading, or that evil guy will come back!" Huffing loudly, she went back to her work.

Yeah, despite doing all the work needed for our organ to keep the Literature Club alive, we were set another task by the Student Council President. It's some kind of a public book reading and review, where people can make comments.

Naturally, we need to be the ones doing the reviews of the books. Firstly, we have to read a book to be able to comment on it, so I'm trying my best to skim through some current good books, like that Da Vinci book everyone's been raving about here. All the cool kids were talking about it like it was a conspiracy, even though none of them understood a bit about the religion behind it.

Come to think of it, neither do I…

Still, I'd better make a good showing of this review, I'll just copy and paste it from a website I saw; I think it was an online book store.

Checking to see the coast was clear, after doing the dirty deed, I opened up my MSN Messenger, and checked to see who was online. Sure enough, four members were there, though three of them were set to busy. I opened a conversation with the only 'Online' person and sent a few words across.

A short yelp struck us all as Asahina-san made a squeak, covering up the noise of her computer.

"Mikuru-chan, is everything okay?" Haruhi nicely asked.

"Ye-Yes, everything is okay. I-I just thought I lost my work."

"I told you to save your documents! I don't want us to lose any time retyping this stuff out again!" Sighing, Haruhi turned back to her monitor.

I saw Asahina-san flick her eyes at me, before a few meek clicks of her keyboard were heard.

_Kyon-kun, hello_

I smiled at the pink text. Of course it was Asahina-san who couldn't understand that you can be busy but still be on the internet. I saw that she muted her volume and so I responded.

_How are things going?_

Good, a nice ice breaker.

I saw her face soften, and her eyes were smiling over the lid of her notebook.

_I'm good, thank you for asking_

_How about you?_

Just like her to check on me.

_I'm fine_

_Haruhi's giving me a headache though…_

The face of a laughing smilie came back. Anyway, I couldn't spend too long on this clandestine conversation, Haruhi might get bored and start walking about.

_Do you mind if we meet up on Saturday? After Haruhi drags us everywhere of course…_

The response was slow in coming, as her questioning eyes directed at her monitor made me sweat. Maybe I was being too forceful? I'm not sure, perhaps she's going to be upset at this suggestion; it is the first I've tried this tack with her.

_Ok, ten minutes after everyone leaves_

I smiled. Mission Accomplished.

_See you there, Asahina-san._

I closed my IM with the mouse and was surprised to see another one pop up immediately after. I was a bit happy, and opened it without thinking.

The font was large and red, with a black background; the text was also surrounded by two angry red smilies.

_KYON!!!_

I paled as I heard a low chuckling from behind me.

"I thought it was weird Kyon, you've been clicking your mouse for the past few minutes, not typing on the keyboard." Two hands landed on my shoulders, and began squeezing. "Stop playing and get To WORK!"

Haruhi's standard shout made me flinch, and I buried my face into the notebook, hurrying to finish this work as soon as possible.

Just two days until Saturday…

**Saturday  
15 minutes after Haruhi's departure**

So, here I was, standing beside Asahina-san. Her face looked unusually serious as we walked into a café different to the one Haruhi and us attended earlier.

Somehow the environment is tense between us.

"Kyon-kun, I'm here now, Haruhi took the train home." I nodded, wondering why she added the last bit of her sentence. "I'm listening, tell me what's wrong?"

Wrong? I don't get what you're talking about.

"This is something that has to be kept from Koizumi-kun and Nagato-san. Something that probably affects Suzumiya-san…" She looked at me gravely. "Have you received another note, or has this reality changed again?"

Ah, now it makes sense. I couldn't help but lower my face. Clearly Asahina-san didn't think of this as a date, strictly business only.

"Ah, well, you see…"

I held my hand behind my head. My face felt hot all of a sudden. How could I explain this to her? It's already embarrassing enough for me to call her out here. I stood up suddenly; thankfully we hadn't bought anything yet, or else the waitress would have run over thinking I was trying to run away.

"It's nothing; I'll see you at school Asahina-san…"

I think I half-jogged, half-ran out of the café, trying not to look back at her confused face.

**Ten minutes later  
The park bench**

Man, I've been such a fool… I thought we were going to have a nice, quiet date.

Then again, when have Asahina-san and I ever gone out together, and not talked about time planes, quakes and things that Haruhi has done.

I let out a huge sigh, and looked up at the sky, the clouds were few, but they drifted lazily over the sun, slipping a small amount of shadow over me.

Still, at least it is a nice day; it wouldn't do to sulk over this catastrophic failure constantly. I leaned forwards to try to move my strangely rigid joints, until I heard a light panting to my right.

I turned my head, and saw that it was none other than the person I left earlier.

"Kyon-kun… I thought you'd be here…"

Her forehead was sweating lightly; she must've run to get here. She sat next to me, her red face making me feel protective at her tiredness.

She seemed timid, holding her hands to herself, and blushing over her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Kyon-kun…" She looked at me with those guilty eyes. "I misunderstood your message… I thought that something happened… It took me a while to figure it out."

I shifted my eyes, already mortified from the situation.

"You wanted to see me. That was all, right?" Her eyes looked hopeful.

I nodded; my vocal chords had frozen as my heartbeat rose.

"Kya...!" She was looking at her outfit, which was all sticky and clung to her. "I dressed up like this also, I'm smelly too…"

I smiled at her shyness and moved closer to her. I put my hand on her shoulder. "You look good, Asahina-san."

"Y-You think so?" She glowed slightly.

This was it, the perfect moment.

I let her go, and gently cupped her delicate hands in mine.

"Asahina-san…" I stared into her eyes; again they were brimming with puzzlement. "From the moment I first saw you… I know it sounds corny, but it was love at first sight…" I bit my tongue at using such an overused tacky line. Her face flushed harder. "I've been waiting for so long to tell you my feelings…" Her hands were fidgeting. "I love you, Asahina-san."

The change was immediate; her face was still red, but her eyes were full of wonder, her whole body stopped moving.

"Kyon-kun…" She pulled her hands out, and I didn't resist. "I… I…" Rapidly, she moved her hands to her face, shaking it to and fro. "We… We can't! I'm not supposed to be in this time… We're from two different times…"

"I know that!" I shouted, it was hard to keep it in. "Why do you think it was so hard to tell you?"

She touched my arm lightly. "But, it'll only hurt you when I go back…"

I had that fact burned into my brain from the beginning, that Asahina-san would eventually return to her future.

"Even so…" I held my hand against her cheek; a tad daring of me, but if I was going to lose her forever, I should be happy to have been with her, and not regret my indecision for the rest of my life. "I still want to try."

She leaned into my hand, her expression mellowing. "Kyon-kun… I… I like you too…" She shut her eyes tightly, then opened them slowly. "No… I realise now, I love you too… This time differential is affecting me too much…"

"Would you rather regret never trying?" I asked her simply.

She widened her eyes, then they grew sadder, even tear-filled. "No… I never want to regret not doing something, even if it makes me sad later…"

Our eyes locked, and we both blushed. She tilted her head up to me, and I moved in.

The kiss was short, but it was softer than I could ever imagine. Her lips tasted of strawberries, and her fragile body pressed close to me. For that minute of hugging, I was the happiest man alive.

Afterwards, we both went for a walk in the park, and even went for some ice-cream. We talked about things that were happening around us at the time, and not once did either of us mention Haruhi, time travel or anything to do with the SOS Brigade.

We were a normal couple for once, and that was all I wished for.

**Monday  
Lunchtime  
SOS Brigade Clubroom**

Asahina-san and I shared a brief smile at school, but no one was to know of this relationship. We didn't hold hands, and neither did we make any unnecessary contact that morning.

However, Koizumi's smile was a bit mirthful today, so perhaps Mori-san or some other person was watching us that day, in case the Enemy captured our time traveller again. Nagato's deadpan expression, when I saw her in the corridor, held nothing behind the layer of her eyes, but I sensed that her shoulders were slightly lower than before. Tsuruya-san was laughing maniacally; I didn't want to know what, how or indeed why she knew.

Haruhi's perceptiveness sensed I was happy, and that I was hiding something, but she couldn't figure out what. I hope that Koizumi and Nagato help to cover our tracks, as I'm sure Asahina-san's composure would crack soon under our chief's pressure.

Hence, I was slightly taken aback at seeing the note in my shoe locker.

_Come see me in the clubroom, lunchtime._

The elegant handwriting was that of Asahina-san. I was majorly worried that anyone would find it, so I memorised it, not that hard given its length, and promptly flushed it down the toilet. I did it twice just to be sure.

The time was ticking by, then at exactly 12:30, the door opened.

In walked Asahina-san, she looked very happy to see me. What worried me was her actual body.

This wasn't 'my' Asahina-san. This was Asahina-san (Big).

"Umm… Hello Asahina-san." She shut the door and locked it behind her with some strange key. "Is there some problem?"

"Yes, there is…" Her face was mildly scolding and she grinned widely. "And it's not Asahina-san, it's Mikuru."

Uh oh…

"Okay… Mikuru-san." I had to respect my elders after all. "Wh-what's the problem?"

"You know full well what!"

She came dangerously close to me and I shut my eyes thinking she would hit me. Instead I found my face warmed by two palms against my cheeks. I opened them only to see her gazing deep into my soul.

"You made my past self fall in love with you, and have her declare her love for you. This has changed things dramatically. You may not know this, but time travellers are forbidden from having relationships with people in the past. The heartbreak is too much for both parties."

I gulped, this was bad. "I… I didn't kill myself, did I?"

She giggled lightly. "No, but I had – have - a problem…" She moved her face in so we were only an inch apart. She whispered into my ear. "I can't stand long distance relationships."

The kiss was powerful, intense and very sensual. I lost all my bearings and almost had Asahina-san (Big) hold me in her arms to stay upright. While I was still reeling from the five minute kiss, I saw her face redden as she unbuttoned two of her top buttons, revealing her, much more developed when compared to her younger self, cleavage.

Backpedalling against the wall, I held my hands up in front of me, waving frantically. "W-Wait a second! I-Isn't this like two-timing? Or is it one-timing?!"

She looked surprised and cupped her chin in thought, a few seconds later, she audaciously grinned.

"Classified Information."

The grin grew hungrier, and she got closer to me, her hands ready to grab me.

I prayed to all the powers that be that no one comes in for the duration of the lunch break.

My fate was sealed. I loosened my tie, prepared for the worst.

Might as well enjoy it…

**---  
Author's Notes**

This was written to combat the severe lack of Kyon/Mikuru fics out there. While I am a Kyon/Yuki fan, I thought I should try and fix this discrepancy for those few fans of this pairing.

I hope that this interaction was realistic. I had to tweak Kyon a bit to make him more daring, since he wouldn't usually try something this outrageous (he generally goes with the flow) and forward.

- J


End file.
